


first check-in

by theworldwithkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/pseuds/theworldwithkaisoo





	first check-in

NOTE: ADD IN CHAPTERS OF LUHAN’S PAST IN THE STORY AS WELL. GIVE GOOD INSIGHT TO HIM AND THE SITUATION AT HAND!!  
(1) LUHAN POV 

It was another day of practice. Kyungsoo had developed his ability quite nice over the last several weeks. Luhan was impressed. 

As he look to the newest magic-users, they were picking things up easily. That was a very comforting thought for Luhan. Slowly but surely they all would be strong enough to face the king. 

Being a Fae, Luhan had the ability to transfer powers to others. The powers he transferred had always been kept in reserve, never touched. So, when Luhan transferred the fire power to Chanyeol, water to Junmyeon and teleportation to Jongin, he felt a sense of relief.

The ability for Fae to transfer power to other was how magic-users were created. Once the power was transferred, it would forever be in their bloodlines. Almost like, the magic it self was a form of a gene that was now embedded in one's DNA. 

Luhan felt a change in air pressure beside him and when he turned to his left and saw Kyungsoo approaching him. He looked excited. 

“Luhan,” Kyungsoo said once he reached the other's side. “I did it. I managed to stop them. Finally.”

Kyungsoo was training with the others. Luhan had them use their powers against Kyungsoo and had tasked Kyungsoo with trying to stop them all at once. 

The all knew that using magic against one another was bad, but Luhan wanted them to start building tolerance for it. Fae had some tolerance to it, but for magic-users it was much harder for them. Luhan wasn't sure what it was about them that made it so hard. Perhaps it was because they were only half-Fae.

“That's great, Kyungsoo.” Luhan looks to the others. They all looked exhausted. Especially Baekhyun. He was tasked with keeping a close eye on Chanyeol, who's power was a high risk of getting out of control. 

But Luhan believe in him. That's why he transferred the power. But that also put a strain on Baekhyun's power until Chanyeol got his under control. 

Being gifted by the light, Baekhyun was able to out Chanyeol's fire, which also meant, Baekhyun had the power to stop Chanyeol's heart. As with other magic-users, their powers are now one with them. If ones powers were suppressed too much, then there's a high risk of death. 

Luhan was very careful when he transferred the powers he made sure that everyone was aware of the risks.

“I thinks it's time for a break, yes?” Luhan said smiling. The others groaned in agreement. 

 

Sehun sat close to Luhan. He's been doing so for weeks now and Luhan noticed almost immediately. 

“Here,” Luhan said handing him a piece of bread. They had all broken off into pairs. Kyungsoo and Jongin were against an old oak tree. Jongin must've said something then that caused Kyungsoo to look down with a blush. 

“Thanks,” Sehun took the bread from his hands.

Luhan looked back to Sehun. Luhan noticed a change with him. Sehun was already a lanky boy, skinny from the struggles he had been through. But Luhan found that with all this training they've been doing, Sehun had started to form more muscle. It was much, but he looked a lot healthier than he did when they first met.

“What?” Sehun asked him when he noticed Luhan gaze. There was some redness that brushed the formers cheeks. 

Luhan shook his head. “Nothing, just appreciating the view.”

Luhan said that thoughtlessly. He knew how the younger felt for him. And Luhan saying thoughtless this like that would hurt the poor boy. 

Sehun on the other hand, sat a little straighter. 

 

(2) SEHUN POV

It was early the next morning, Luhan and himself were talking a walk through the forest. They were both up before the sun had risen. Well, Luhan was up before Sehun, but Sehun had woken because he felt some movement in the air. Sehun found that with the more power he used the more he had become used to the slightest vibrations in the air.

“Do you think that everything going to turn out okay?” Sehun asked. He looked over to his right, where Luhan had looked down to the ground. He pursed his lips.

“I really don’t know,” Luhan confessed. “I can’t see anything. It’s like time itself has been blocked.”

“Blocked?” Sehun asked. They approached the stream that wasn’t too far from their homes. It was a quiet night, so the rush of the stream was soothing to Sehun’s ears. 

“I can’t really explain what it is,” Luhan said. “It’s like… it’s like the stream. The future is always moving, like a stream. But then when the future changes, there’s a new path that’s created. For me, I’ll just appeared randomly, along the river bank and look to the future. That’s how I’m able to see it. But, right now, there’s like a wall, that I can’t look over.”

“I can’t help but feel anxious about everything,” Sehun said. It was true though. He was very anxious. 

Luhan smiled softly. “That’s how we should be feeling. Unsure and confused.”

“I’m not unsure about everything,” Sehun said. “I’m sure about how I feel about you.”

“Sehun…” Luhan started. He eyebrows were scrunched up in sympathy. Sehun knew where this was going to go and he felt his heart deflat. “I just, it’s not a good time for something like that.”

“But, you flirt with me,” Sehun said.

“And I shouldn’t be,” Luhan said gripping Sehun’s hands in his. “That’s not fair to you.”

Sehun was going to open his mouth, but a sudden shift in the bushes near them caused them to go on defense. 

A man, no, a Fae, walked out of the bushes. His cat-like eyes were trained on Luhan. Sehun took that as a threat. He moved in between them.

Sehun knew that he wouldn’t be able to logically take on a Fae. He had seen some of the things that Luhan could do.

“Hello, old friend,” the Fae said. “Ah, and Sehun. What a wonderful surprise.”

Sehun turned to look at Luhan, hoping that the latter would know what the Fae was talking about.

“How do you know who I am?” Sehun asked when he turned back around after the same look of confusion was written on Luhan’s face.

 

(3) KYUNGSOO POV

Kyungsoo opened his front door, after throwing on a shirt, and was surprised to see Sehun’s frantic state.

“Sehun? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Luhan, he’s been kidnapped.”

Kyungsoo blinked once. Then twice.

“Kyungsoo, Luhan has been kidnapped.” Sehun said again, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“T-that’s not possible,” Kyungsoo said. Luhan couldn’t have gotten kidnapped. There was no way. Luhan was suppose to help lead them to battle the king. How the fuck were they going to battle him now. Fuckfuckfcukfuckfuckfuckcufkcufkcufk.

Kyungsoo’s thoughts were swimming. Anxiety filling his bones. Sehun was speaking to him but he didn’t process anything that was being said. It wasn’t until he felt the familiar warmth of Jongin’s arms and the smoothness of his voice, that he clicked back into reality.

“W-what are we going to do now?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin in a small voice. 

“I’m going to go wake everyone up,” Jongin said. “You two go to the meeting room.”

Jongin disappeared then, leaving the pair. Sehun grabbed Kyungsoo by the wrist and pulled down the path towards the main home, where the other member’s lived and where the meeting room was located, which was essentially, the living room.

By the time they got there, everyone was staggering into the main room. Baekhyun was dragging Chanyeol, much live Sehun was dragging Kyungsoo. Jongin was already sitting in the loveseat, waiting for Kyungsoo to arrive. 

Sehun let go of his hand and Kyungsoo walked over to his lover, giving a small greeting to everyone.

“So, what’s this all about?” Junmyeon asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The other had gathered around and sat wherever there were seats available. Except for Yixing, who seemed to like standing off to the side. The group have done their best to integrate him, but he isn’t abiding the way they had hoped. “Jongin said something about Luhan being in trouble?”

“Luhan was kidnapped,” Sehun who was sitting next to Jongin on the bigger couch, said. “He and I were in the forest when a Fae appeared. It was the one we saw when we were in the capital. I think it was the king’s right hand.”

“Are you sure, he’s in trouble?” Chanyeol asked. “He doesn’t feel like he is.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol shrugged. “It just doesn’t feel like there is anything wrong.”

“But how can you feel what he is feeling?”

“I feel it too,” Jongin admitted. Junmyeon hummed in agreement.

“Maybe it’s connected to our powers?” Junmyeon offered. “Since they were his powers originally maybe they have a trace of him in it?”

“That’s sounds plausible,” Chanyeol said. This caused Sehun to sigh dramatically. 

“That’s not important right now,” Sehun said. “What’s important is getting Luhan back.”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon said. “We’ll get him back. Don’t worry.”

 

(4) LUHAN POV

** LUHAN MEMORY***  
After their little talk, Tao had brought Luhan to a room.

“This will be your quarters,” Tao explained. “Please feel free to leave as you please; however, keep in mind that you will not be able to leave the premise so easily.”

Tao slammed the bedroom door shut, leaving Luhan alone.

 

\-----  
Luhans past ____years ago-- pre humans or like… warring time humans?? Or. No, just before they come so Luhan and co are chilling and then humans introduced and then attacks and yeah.

**Remember it looks like Rivendale  
** Note, Kris used to be relatively kind but he was always a warrior at heart

Luhan walked through the lush forest. It was early morning so the chirping of birds slowly increased. He walked along the dirt path that ran through, the forest to mountain. Luhan brushed his finger along the leaves as he walked. There was still dew left on them for the night. 

He reached the opening of the mountain pass and took in the site of his home. It was hidden by the vast mountain and forests the resided on all sides. Though, one portion was divided from the river. He continued down the path towards his home. Not many of his clan would be awake as early as he was, especially not his friends. So he was pleasantly surprised to see the pair awake. 

They were very much attached the hip. Tao always followed Kris around and Kris didn't seem to mind. 

“Luhan!” Kris said. He wasn't one for always expressing much emotion, so maybe that was why Tao and him worked so well together. 

 

Tao had frozen him in time during the journey to the castle. That was Tao’s formidable power. His other powers weren't as strong, though. Luhan supposed it was because he had such a strong ability that the Fae-gods didn’t want to overpower him. Or maybe it was because they knew that Tao would turn evil.

Luhan liked to think it was the latter of the two.

Luhan followed behind Tao as he led him through the countless twists and turns of the halls. Luhan was beginning to wonder, just how many of these halls were real. He knew that Kris used to enjoy manipulating illusions. 

Finally they came upon a pair of double doors. They were wide, wooden doors, with small brass handles. There were no guards in sight. Though, Luhan wasn’t surprised by this. Kris and Tao, and himself, used to be, or Luhan supposes, that they are the strongest Fae alive. He wasn’t even sure if there were any others around that could compare to the three of them.

Tao grabbed both handles and pushed open the door. Luhan wasn’t sure what he was expecting on the other side of the door. But to say that he was surprised to see his old friend, staring intently at an empty canvas, would be an understatement. 

Back in the old days, Kris had never been one for arts. In fact, in all the years Luhan had known him, Kris despised the arts. He always used to say: Art isn’t going to win the war. Nor is it a strategic method in battle.

“Luhan, my old friend,” Kris said as he turned in his seat. He looked much the same like he used to, not that Luhan was expecting him to age at all. 

“Kris, what a surprise,” Luhan said as he entered the room. Tao closed the doors behind them, enclosing the three of them in the room. Luhan sauntered closer to Kris to gaze at the blank canvas. “I always thought you hated the arts.”

“Still do,” Kris said. He stood to his full height, towering over Luhan. Kris raised an arm and pointed over to his seating area in front of an unlit fire. “Let’s sit and talk, shall we?”

The trio walked over to the seats. Kris sat on the dual seat, leaving Tao the option to sit as well. But of course he didn’t. Not when Kris’s safety was involved. Much from what Luhan remembered Tao always followed Kris like a shadow. He almost groveled at his feet. Instead Tao stood just behind Kris.

Luhan sat on an armchair, it’s plush cushions making him sink more than he would’ve liked. 

“Art gives me something to do,” Kris said, bringing the topic back. “Life without war is a boring one.”

“One could say the same about art,” Luhan countered.

Kris hummed. “Yes, one could. However, until the next war, I must occupy myself.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes. “You talk as if the next war is upon us soon.”

Kris gave Luhan a knowing smile. “That, my friend, is what I always liked you. So intuitive even when blocked.”

Luhan shifted his gaze to Tao, who showed no change in expression. Still as emotionless as before.

“See, Tao, this is why I said we should’ve found Luhan faster,” Kris said.

“It’s too bad he eluded us so swiftly,” Tao said, in a monotone. Yet, when he looked at Luhan there was much disdain behind his eyes. 

Kris hummed again. “You’re right. Why, Luhan, have you been avoiding us? Did you dislike our friendship so much?”

Luhan ignored his question. “Why am I here, Kris?”

Kris let out a sigh. “I wanted you here because I wanted you to be one of the generals, like you used to be. The three of us together again leading out people. Protecting our people.”

“Who are we supposed to be protecting them from?”

“The humans of course,” Kris said it ever so simply. But Luhan didn’t understand, and Kris must’ve caught on. “I want to eradicate the humans from the land. I want to bring this land back to it former glory and serenity.”

“The magic-users…” Luhan said as he reached his epiphany. Kris had sent out an order to capture any and all magic-users because he wanted them to be part of his army.

Kris smiled at Luhan. “Yes, all the magic-users that have been sent to me are alive and are being trained. Once they are ready, we will lead them into battle. We will take our land back.”

“Kris,” Luhan said tentatively. “You can’t.”

“Says who? I’m the king of this land,” Kris said, his voice growing tense. “I’m the one who has the power. Besides, there aren’t any elders left to stop me. I made sure of it.”

Luhan let out a gasp. “You...were the one who slaughtered our elders?”

“How else do you think I’ve been able to last so long in my position?”

Luhan looked at his friend, no, the shell of his friend, in horror. The Fae elders were the all knowing of their kind. They were the ones who passed the Fae history down to others. They were the ones who maintained the balance and peace between their kind and nature. 

“The only kind that should exist on this land are Fae and those who are born with Fae in their blood,” Kris said. And Luhan understood what his words meant as well. Any magic-user who had powers transferred to them would be out as well. “They couldn’t possibly understand the pain and suffering we have gone through. They do not understand out hurt.”

Luhan said nothing. There was nothing he could say. Though, Luhan’s powers were blocked, Kris had been right earlier. Luhan was very intuitive. And his intuition was telling him that if Kris and Tao succeed in their mission, then they would lose more Fae and magic-users than saving.

 

After their little talk, Tao had brought Luhan to a room. Luhan requested from Kris, that he be given more time to think things over. He knew that Tao didn’t trust him, but if Kris still did than Luhan was going to be safe for a bit more time.

“This will be your quarters,” Tao explained. “Please feel free to leave as you please; however, keep in mind that you will not be able to leave the premise so easily.”

Tao slammed the bedroom door shut, leaving Luhan alone. He looked around the room that he was put in when he arrived. There wasn't much too it. A simple bed and a few empty cupboards. Nothing to help Luhan. Though, he didn't want to escape just yet. 

He needed to find out what was happening with the magic-users. And what Tao had planned to do with Sehun.

Oh Sehun. That poor boy. Luhan hoped he was doing okay. He hoped that he wasn't going to lead the group astray.

He sensed that Junmyeon Jongin and Chanyeol were still okay. That was the perks of transferring magic, Luhan decided. It gave the four of them a bond, of sorts. Something that allowed each other to know that they are okay. 

He had heard that if people shared this type of bond that they would be able to communicate. Luhan wasn't sure how that was suppose to work. But...Maybe if he tried to communicate with Jongin that may work.

Jongin’s power was teleportation, maybe it would be easier for him to talk with. Or maybe, he might be able to teleport to him. 

 

(5) JONGIN POV

Jongin rose from his seat with the others. But something was weird. His chest. It...started to hurt? No, Jongin wasn't sure what it was. Maybe longing? A need? A want? 

He put his hand to his chest when his heart rate pick up. He felt tingling in his body, like when he was about to teleport. 

Oh god.

He heard Kyungsoo's voice but couldn't process the words. He looked to his lover with wide, fearful eyes. And that was the last thing he saw before he disappeared. 

 

Jongin was confused. He never teleported with such loss of control before. No one had ever pulled him to them. So when he appeared in a room with stone walls and saw a familiar Fae with doe- eyes look at him, he was even more confused. 

“Luhan?” Jongin said.

“Good, it worked!” Luhan said with a big smile on his face. “I’ve never tried that before.”

“W-what?”

Luhan put a finger to his lips to silence him. To Jongin’s left was a door, and just beyond it, he heard footsteps walk by. The pair stayed silent until they were both sure that that person left.

“We’re in the castle,” Luhan said.

“What’s happening, why were you kidnapped?”

“Tao, the Fae that took me. He was my friend from long ago,” Luhan explained. “Both him and the king, I knew from before the war. When we were all still fledglings. But that doesn’t matter now.” Jongin came closer when Luhan waved him. Jongin crouched down in front of him. “They plan to use magic-users against humans. They want to take land over again, leaving it one for those who are Fae or who have Fae blood.”

“What are we supposed to do without you?” Jongin asked.

“You’re going to need more help. Ask around for more people to stand up against the king. But Jongin, you and Kyungsoo must defeat the king or I fear this land with turn for the worst.”

They went silence again when they heard more footsteps.

“You must not let anyone know that you can come here,” Luhan whispered.

“Why not?”

“I fear that there might be a spy in our group,” Luhan said. But Jongin could tell that Luhan wasn’t telling him the whole truth. He must know who that person was. “No one can know. I’ll call you again when it’s safe for you to teleport. I didn’t think when I called you, but now that I know that this is possible, expect to be back hear.”

“Be careful, Luhan.”

“I’ll do my best to gather more information and find out where they are hiding the army.” Luhan said. “Go now. Be well.”

 

Jongin teleported back to the group. They looked at him with confusion and worry. Kyungsoo was at his side almost immediately. 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin looked around the group. He was about to tell him what really happened when Luhan’s words came to his mind.

“Ah, it was weird. I just felt this pull,” Jongin said. “And then I was teleported without warning to this dark place.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, Soo,” Jongin said, pulling Kyungsoo to his side, silently begging for forgiveness. “It was just a really dark place. Almost like limbo.”

When Jongin looked around the room, he locked eyes with Sehun. He wasn't sure what kind of look that Sehun was giving him. Did Sehun know something they didn't?

 

Jongin remembers the first day he started to learn how to teleport. Luhan had told him to think of something he wanted to see and then teleport or if that was too complicated then just don't think. So that was what Jongin did. He didn't think. 

He closed his eyes and tried to tap into this new found power. He felt tingling rise in his chest. He heart rate picked up. The birds and the sounds of the forest disappeared then reappeared just as fast. When he opened his eyes he was still in his spot. The others watched in wonder. Kyungsoo who was beside him out a hand on his arm. 

“I think you did it?” He had said, unsure.

Luhan looked at the pair hard before smiling. “Kyungsoo, come here.” 

Luhan waved the other towards him. Kyungsoo gave Jongin a reassuring smile before he walked over.

“Try it again,” Luhan said.

Jongin tried again, and it was the same. Expect this time when he opened his eyes Luhan and Kyungsoo weren't in front of him. 

He was going to call out, but when he turned to his left, Kyungsoo and Luhan were both there. Jongin was standing beside his lover once again. 

“Just as I thought,” Luhan said. “You subconsciously want to be near Kyungsoo.”

The pair blushed while their friends hooted. 

 

(6) BAEKHYUN POV

Baekhyun wakes to moans coming from his left. It was Chanyeol.

“No, no,” He was mumbling, like a broken record. “M-make it stop.”

Baekhyun got out of his bed fast when he realized that it was a nightmare. When he reached Chanyeol, he saw that Chanyeol was covered in sweat. 

Baekhyun touched his skin and he felt such an intense heat coming from his skin.

“Oh, Fae,” Baekhyun said. He sat down on the bed beside Chanyeol. He started to shake him. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol, wake up.”

Chanyeol started to shift more in his bed. His breathing intensified. Baekhyun shook him a little hard, as the tallers skin was getting hotter.

“Shit,” Baekhyun said. Was he going to have to use his power? Before he could think about it any longer, Chanyeol’s eyes shot open and the temperature in the room flared.

Baekhyun had to back away from Chanyeol because of the intense heat.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol took a second and processed what was happening around him. He took a moment to regulate his breathing and slowly the temperature in the room became normal again.

“Baek-” Chanyeol said, looking at him with slight fear in his eye. Chanyeol slowly sat up front his position. Baekhyun could see the sweat on Chanyeol’s bed. “Fuck.”

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked, taking a seat next to Chanyeol once again. He placed his hand on top of Chanyeol’s, that was resting on his leg. Chanyeol turned his hand so his could squeeze Baekhyun’s.

“I’ll be fine.”

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol started to gather their things. They had packed last night before they slept. Baekhyun was staring at Chanyeol's back as he moved around.

Much like the sun, Baekhyun craved Chanyeol. He became the new light in his life and without even knowing it, through the duration of their friendship, Baekhyun needed Chanyeol's warmth and not the sun's. Baekhyun needed the glow the radiated from Chanyeol's smile and not the moonlight.  
And as he continued to watch Chanyeol use his power, the more he came to realize that Chanyeol was the light he needed all these years. 

Baekhyun laughed quietly to himself. Such a turn of events, he thought to himself, falling in love…

 

(7) Chanyeol POV

Chanyeol shifted the pack that was on his back. It wasn't too heavy for him to lift but he didn't enjoy the thought of having to carry this all the way to town. They had made the plans to gather some horses to make their journey faster, though Chanyeol wasn't sure if it was the best idea. Having six more mouths to feed was going to be hard, but have twelve -- that was going to be worse. He supposed that since the horses could eat almost anything, it shouldn't be a bit concern. But he knew that they were limited in funds. Between their small group they each had gather enough money, but dividing it into two groups left for less ideal spending.

"We'll meet you guys in TWO WEEKS time," Junmyeon stood between Jongdae and Minseok. The three of them were leaving a day after the larger group was. The larger group would forge ahead and help magic-users along the way and send them to Junmyeon who would help them further. Chanyeol wasn't a hundred percent on the details his only focus was keeping Baekhyun protect the best he could.

With his newly acquired power, he felt more powerful but also a larger risk to the Baekhyun's safety. If he couldn't control his power then he would hurt his friend. Chanyeol looked over at said male. He was next to Kyungsoo, just in front of him as they exchanged more words with Junmyeon. (COLOUR OF BAEKHYUN'S HAIR?) Baekhyun's hair reflected in the early morning sun making it appear lighter than it was. It reminded Chanyeol of their morning.

He had another nightmare. He's been having them a lot more ever since obtaining his power. He was prone to having nightmares a lot, but he used to be able to keep it to himself. Nowadays he would wake Baekhyun from the increase in temperature, or the smell of burning fabric.

Chanyeol sighed through his nose and closed his eyes. His dreams were always the same. Always about Baekhyun. Always about losing him. Even thinking about it now brought a sadness into his heart. It wasn't something that he brought to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't deny that his feelings for Baekhyun were building into something more than friendship.

"Make sure you guys don't strike until we've arrived," Junmyeon said and then he turned to Sehun. "And you make sure to stay out of trouble. If I find one scratch mark--"

"Junmyeon," Sehun said though his face was neutral, Chanyeol could hear the emotion thick in Sehun's voice. "You're going to have to let me grow up eventually."

"Yes, well," Junmyeon cleared his throat. "Just don't grow up too fast, okay? You're not allowed to change so fast without me being there."

"We'll see you in two weeks then," Sehun said. The brothers exchanged a hug before the others gave each other quick hugs. Chanyeol, who wasn't much of a hugger was pulled into them as well.

"You take care of them now," Junmyeon whispered into Chanyeol's ear when it was his turn. "And you make sure to take care of yourself as well."

Chanyeol gripped a little tighter and nodded. "See you soon, my friend."

 

The group walked away from the trio, Sehun lingered a little longer and kept looking back every couple of feet, like he was afraid this was going to be the last time he was going to see his brother.

"You'll see him again soon," Baekhyun said to Sehun, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Time will fly."

Chanyeol noticed how Sehun had stiffened after Baekhyun's last sentence. He pushed the thought away as it was probably nothing of importance.

Chanyeol was closer to the back of the group, ahead of him the five others were walking in a relatively neat pairs. Kyungsoo lead with Jongin by his side. Followed by Yixing, who Chanyeol wanted to make sure to keep an eye on. He couldn't quite trust the male. It felt too convenient for him to just be on Jongin's side, to want to kill Kyungsoo's father. (DOUBLE CHECK INFO) For him to easily trust the the rest of the group as he did. No, Chanyeol didn't trust and it was going to take quite a lot for the male to gain Chanyeol's favour.

Behind Yixing were Sehun and Baekhyun who were still exchanging some words. Ever since Luhan had been taken, Chanyeol could see a big change in Sehun. It was like Sehun had gained a new motivation for his life. Like rescuing Luhan is the reason for his existence. He thought that Sehun was falling a little too fast. But Chanyeol was in no place to judge. He had befriend Baekhyun far too quickly, and now he had developed feelings for the male.

Chanyeol let out a sigh again, but this time it was a little louder, drawing Baekhyun's attention. Baekhyun dropped his arm from Sehun's shoulder and paused to fall into step alongside Chanyeol.

"Everything okay?"

"Just a little concern with how things are going to go," Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun nudged his side. "Everything will work out eventually."

"That I don't doubt," Chanyeol said. "I just worried for you."

Baekhyun let out a small chuckle. "You need to stop worrying about me so much. You'll start to get gray hairs." Chanyeol let out a half-assed smile, which kept Baekhyun serious. "I don't need you to protect me all the time."

Chanyeol said nothing. He looked over at his friend who was looking in front of him. With the sun shining on Baekhyun, he thought just how peaceful Baekhyun looked. The sun illuminated not only his skin, but also his soul.

 

———— 

 

SEHUN

Sehun was walking next to Yixing as they proceeded on their journey. He had zoned out on everyone else's conversations, well mostly, Baekhyun’s chattering as he was high in spirits with the start of their journey. Sehun was happy he wasn’t next to him. He was in the talking mood.

This was going to be the first time, in a long time, that Sehun had separated from Junmyeon. And Sehun was terrified. Sure he was in a group of magic-users, who all had varying abilities, he still couldn’t help but feel nervous.

The fae that had taken Luhan had the ability to control time, he could so easily come and take any of them away without a second thought.

Luhan. Sehun hoped that the fae was alright. He knew that his emotions get the better of him when Luhan is thrown into the picture, but there was something about him. Something that drew Sehun in in ways he had never experienced before. He could almost say that he felt like that when that other Fae came and took Luhan away. But with that one, Sehun wasn’t drawn to him in the same was he was drawn to Luhan. For that one, it was out of fear. Like, Sehun knew if he interacted with that fae again, it wouldn’t bode well. 

Sehun let out a frustrated sigh. He tried to remember what had happened when Luhan got taken. He had the surface explanation of what happened. However, there was something deep down that Sehun couldn’t figure out. There was something missing from that moment, something important and he couldn’t remember. 

 

———— 

 

It was nearing dusk and Kyungsoo could see a bunch of tents in the distance in front of the next town they were going to enter. There were on the main road and on either side were a series of tents that were lined up. There was a large crowd on the street, which signal to him there was something going on.

"A carnival," Baekhyun said with wonder as he ran up beside Kyungsoo.

"How can you tell?" Jongin asked. They group slowed to a stop as they looked at the tents.

"The tents are all colourful," Baekhyun said simply. "Haven't you guys ever been to a carnival?"

There was a moment of silence in the group as the weight of Baekhuyn's question hit them all. None of them ever had the opportunity to experience such a delight. Kyungsoo was surprised that Baekhyun got the chance.

"Sorry," Baekhyun said sheepishly. "I thought--"

Baekhyun cut himself off.

"It's okay," Kyungsoo said. He reached a hand out and lightly patted his friends back. "I was going to say we should probably avoid it. But we could walk through it? Unless some objects to it?"

"I'm okay with it," Sehun said. "I've always wanted to see a carnival."

Kyungsoo nodded and looked to the other who didn't object the idea.

As they approached they could hear the loud chatter. The voices of the crowd were jumbled together that Kyungsoo couldn't make anything out. The sights and smells that this place had offered Kyungsoo was something he never thought he would get to experience.

There were walking through the crowd slowly. Kyungsoo looked behind him and saw that the others all held the same amazement that Kyungsoo did, thought Yixing and Chanyeol seemed a little more tense. Beside him, Jongin held onto his hand and they made their way slowly through the crowd, but something had stopped Kyungsoo in his tracks, causing Yixing, who was directly behind him to bump into him.

To Kyungsoo's left was a large tent. There as a long line up from the entrance. Kyungsoo had gotten a small glance into the tent when of the the flaps had been pushed open. He had seen cages, but that wasn't what caused him to stop. There were two girls who had just walked from the tent and Kyungsoo had managed to pick up their conversation.

"It's terrible that the magic-users are in there like that."

Kyungsoo's mind had already started to put two and two together. That tent held magic-users. Magic-users who were locked in cages. He wasn't sure what was being done to them or if they were even locked inside the cages.

"Everything okay?" Jongin asked.

"I think there are magic-users locked up in there."

Jongin gripped on to Kyungsoo's hand a little tighter and pulled him along to one of the tents on the other side of the side. They hid in the back away from the crowd. The rest of the group followed after when they saw the seriousness on Jongin's face.

"Keep an eye out," Jongin said after he explained to them what Kyungsoo thought. "I'm going to try and see what's in there."

"Wait, that might be too dangerous," Baekhyun said. "Can't we like... peek in through the back or something."

"It doesn't matter," Jongin said. "If they are doing something bad then we can wreak havoc and if not then we'll just have to run, far and fast."

"This is a stupid idea," Chanyeol muttered and without any warning Jongin disappeared and by the time Kyungsoo drew another breath Jongin was back. From the distance, Kyungsoo could hear yelling about a loose magic-user.

"They have magic-users locked in cages," Jongin said. Kyungsoo shared a look with the group. And Kyungsoo could feel the temperature around them increase. Chanyeol clearly wasn't having any of it.

"What are we going to do?" Sehun asked. Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol as he was the only one with military experience.

"Well, since Jongin has already used his ability, he can go back and distract them while we enter through the front." The yelling was getting louder as was the concern of passerbyers. "If we're going to do this we need to do it now or never."

"Let's do this."

Jongin disappeared before anything more could be said. Chanyeol lead the way back towards the large tent, where people had left line and the area itself was clearing out as people were afraid of what that 'loose magic-user' was going to do.

Kyungsoo was right behind Chanyeol as they peered between the tents. People were running in various directions, all trying to avoid the large tent, where Kyungsoo knew Jongin was in. Without much more hesitance, the group pushed their way through the crowd, straight to the large tent. Chanyeol was the first to enter, though he had made sure to peer in through the flaps. Once it was safe the group entered and to Kyungsoo's horror, what Jongin had said was true.

On either side of the door were cages that went around into a circle. Within the cages were people who had chains around their necks. Each had looked as bad as the one next to them and some even had different types of things securing them. One of them in particular had a blindfold around his eyes and another was damp, like they had been soaked in water.

Beside him, Kyungsoo felt the air starting to warm. He looked to Chanyeol who was doing his best not to lose control.

"We need to get them out," Baekhyun said. He took a step forward as if to do something, anything ot help them, but then stopped as he continued to look at them. Kyungsoo knew what Baekhyun was feeling and it wasn't anything good.

This could've been them. Kyungsoo knew that. and he also knew that Baekhyun had been down that path. That was how he had met Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo swallowed back his emotions and made his way to the closest cage on his left. He looked at the cage and saw just how easy it was to open them.

"If you bring them to me," Yixing said had Kyungsoo opened the first cage. "I can heal them."

Kyungsoo nodded. He walked into the small, small cage and slowly had his hands held out in front of him.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Kyungsoo said softly. "I'm a magic-user as well."

The tied up magic-user looked at Kyungsoo with fear and concern.

"We're going to help you guys, okay?" Kyungsoo said. When the magic-user finally nodded Kyungsoo stepped closer and inspected the chains around the user's neck. They were simple, silver chains. Again, this also wasn't secured with a lock. It made Kyungsoo wonder why. If they could so easily escape then why didn't they?

He reached out his hand and slowly undid the chain, careful not to tugged at the victims skins, nor startle him. Once Kyungsoo removed it, he helped the mad out of the cage and to Yixing who waited patiently. Yixin took the man in his arms and helped his out. Kyungsoo looked around the room and noticed how the other members of the group were also helping out. There was one person; however, that KYungsoo noticed was missing. It was Jongin. Where had he gone too?

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo pulled back to reality at Baekhyun's shout. Kyungsoo looked over and saw the flames forming on Chanyeol's hand and then slowly, he should flames forming in other places around Chanyeol's body. Baekhyun approached Chanyeol. though he made sure to keep a safe distance away from the male and he tried to do what he usually did. Blocking Chanyeol's line of sight had, in Baekhyun's word, cut Chanyeol off from the fire. Kyungsoo wasn't completely sure on the details of this but he understood enough to know, that if it wasn't for Baekhyun then they would probably all be dead.

Kyungsoo turned away, ready to help gather the magic-users. He figured that Baekhyun would handle Chanyeol easily. But when he heard a yelp come from Baekhyun, Kyungsoo turned back in panic. Baekhyun was on the ground covering his face from the heat that was oozing from Chanyeol.

The flames were getting bigger and bigger, leaking out onto the grass and hitting the top of the tent.

“We need to get out,” Kyungsoo yelled. He gather as many of the magic-users as he could and started to usher them out. “Yixing, bring them to safety!”

Yixing rushed over with more users and had them follow him out. Kyungsoo felt the wind pick up near him.

“Sehun, no,” Kyungsoo shouted at him. “Stop. It’ll make it worse.”

But it was too late. With the added wind and the anger coming from Chanyeol, the flames increased drastically. Baekhyun who was still closest to Chanyeol crawled back as fast as he could. Sehun did his best to control the winds to blow Baekhyun away from Chanyeol. Though, it worked and Baekhyun landed at the farther side of the tent, the flames spiked. 

Kyungsoo could barely make out Chanyeol’s shape in the flames.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo yelled into the flames, hoping the male would hear him. Sehun ran up to him, with Baekhyun in tow. Kyungsoo let out a frustrated sigh but then took a deep breath to steady himself. He was going to have to go into Chanyeol’s mind.

Kyungsoo reached out wit his mind in search of Chanyeol. It felt like he had to navigate his way through the flames in order to reach his friend, but once he found him to snatched on.

Chanyeol, stop. Stop the flames Chanyeol. Come out of the fire.

Kyungsoo could feel the struggle in Chanyeol’s mind. He could feel the anger that was coursing in Chanyeol’s viens. It was hard for him to latch on. He had to push through the anger. Push through the sadness and frustration he felt. 

Chanyeol slowly started to make his way out of the flames, towards the three of them. Though he stopped the flames from himself, the flames surrounding Chanyeol continued to engulf the tent. It was getting too hot for them to stay in there. The smoke was getting thicker and it was hard for Kyungsoo to see Chanyeol walking. But once he did, Kyungsoo reached out and snatched onto Chanyeol’s wrist. It was still hot, and Kyungsoo could feel the heat from the skin but him. 

 

The trio made their way out of the tent and found Yixing on the other side of the street. He face was tense and unreadable, but none of them said anything as they made their way away from the scene. Behind them, Kyungsoo could hear the shouts from people. The fire was spreading, but they needed to get out of there. 

Kyungsoo made sure to keep a secure latch onto Chanyeol’s mind, but he could feel it faltering. The moving and the stress wasn’t boding well for him. 

“Wait,” he heard Sehun say as they got out of the area of the tents. They had moved far enough behind the tents that they wouldn’t get affected by the flames. “Where’s Jongin?”

Kyungsoo said nothing as they still pushed forward a little more. Finally he stopped and he let go of Chanyeol’s mind and his wrist. 

When he looked down at his hand, he could see the raw, red skin. The cool air around them caused it to sting. He did his best to ignore it as Chanyeol dropped to his knees. Baekhyun was immediately at his side. Kyungsoo looked around at the confused magic-users, each of which Yixing was checking their injuries.

“Kyungsoo,” Sehun said in a low tone so no one else could hear. “Where is Jongin?”

“I don’t know—”

“Kyungsoo!” he heard Jongin’s voice. He was off in the distance, closer to the tents and then suddenly he disappeared and reappeared next to him. “What happened?”

“Chanyeol—”

“Where were you?” 

Sehun and Kyungsoo said at the same time, respectively. Jongin looked to Chanyeol and then the fire and understood. When he looked back to Kyungsoo, though, Jongin looked guiltily. 

“I— When I was in there…” Jongin paused. “I’m not sure what happened, but I got pulled into that dark place again.”

Jongin reached out to Kyungsoo’s hand. His injured hand.

“Ow,” Kyungsoo gasped and pulled his hand back against his chest. Jongin gently took Kyungsoo hand back and looked at the injury. He called for Yixing, who had finished up with another magic-user.


End file.
